familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Summit, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Union |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act Council-Manager |governing_body = Common Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Nora Radest (D)2015 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of October 20, 2015. Accessed November 15, 2015.Staff. "Summit voters return GOP presence to mayoral seat as Ellen Dickson wins 3-way race", The Star-Ledger, November 9, 2011. Accessed February 21, 2012. "A Republican is back on top in Summit, where Councilwoman Ellen Dickson won a three-way race for mayor Tuesday night.... Dickson, a second-term councilwoman, received 1,954 votes, beating Democrat Eileen Forman Ludden, who received 1,699 votes, and independent Mike Vernotico, who tallied 1,313 votes."2015 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of October 20, 2015. Accessed March 9, 2015. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Christopher J. CotterAdministration, City of Summit. Accessed August 7, 2012. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = David L. HughesOffice of the City Clerk, City of Summit. Accessed August 7, 2012. |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1710 |established_title2 = Incorporation |established_date2 = March 23, 1869 as Township |established_title3 = Incorporation |established_date3 = March 8, 1899 as City |named_for = Summit Lodge or "summit of the Short Hills" |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 15.661 |area_land_km2 = 15.528 |area_water_km2 = 0.133 |area_total_sq_mi = 6.046 |area_land_sq_mi = 5.995 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.051 |area_water_percent = 0.85 |area_rank = 255th of 566 in state 7th of 21 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Summit city, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 21, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for summit city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 21, 2012.Census 2010: Union County, Asbury Park Press. Accessed July 1, 2011. |population_total = 21457 |population_rank = 120th of 566 in state 9th of 21 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 23, 2013. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 3578.9 |population_density_rank = 178th of 566 in state 15th of 21 in county |population_est = 22074 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 374 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.715622 |longd = -74.364684 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07901, 07902Look Up a ZIP Code for Summit, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed February 21, 2012. |area_code = 908 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403971430American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 7, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 085412US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Summit is a city in Union County, New Jersey, United States. At the 2010 United States Census, the city's population was 21,457, reflecting an increase of 326 (+1.5%) from the 21,131 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,374 (+7.0%) from the 19,757 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed May 20, 2013. Summit had the 16th-highest per capita income in the state as of the 2000 Census.Money Income (1989 and 1999) and Poverty (1999) New Jersey, Counties and Municipalities, New Jersey State Data Center, April 2003, backed up by the Internet Archive as of December 15, 2003. Accessed August 7, 2012. Originally incorporated as Summit Township by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 23, 1869, from portions of New Providence Township (now Berkeley Heights) and Springfield Township, Summit was reincorporated as a city on March 8, 1899.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 241. Accessed April 27, 2012.Honeyman, Abraham Van Doren. [https://books.google.com/books?id=nOkkAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA273 Index-analysis of the Statutes of New Jersey, 1896-1909: Together with References to All Acts, and Parts of Acts, in the 'General Statutes' and Pamphlet Laws Expressly Repealed: and the Statutory Crimes of New Jersey During the Same Period], p. 273. New Jersey Law Journal Publishing Company, 1910. Accessed October 11, 2015. Possible derivations of Summit's name include its location atop the Second Watchung Mountain; the Summit Lodge, the house to which jurist James Kent moved in 1837 and which stands today at 50 Kent Place Boulevard; and to a local sawmill owner who granted passage to the Morris and Essex Railroad for a route to "the summit of the Short Hills".Cheslow, Jerry. "A Transit Hub With a Thriving Downtown", The New York Times, July 13, 1997. Accessed April 27, 2012. "The name 'Summit' may have been coined by James Kent, retired Chancellor of the Court of Chancery, New York State's highest judicial office, who bought a house on the hill in 1837 and named it Summit Lodge is today located at 50 Kent Place Boulevard. Another version of the way Summit got its name is that, around the same time, a sawmill owner named James Bonnell gave the Morris & Essex Railroad free right-of-way across his property, on condition that its track would pass near his sawmill. The company bought a special locomotive to pull the railroad cars up to what it called the summit of the Short Hills."Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=30 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed October 11, 2015.Gannett, Henry. [https://books.google.com/books?id=9V1IAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA293 The Origin of Certain Place Names in the United States], p. 293. United States Government Printing Office, 1905. Accessed October 11, 2015. History The region in which Summit is located was purchased from Native Americans on October 28, 1664. Summit's earliest European settlers came to the area around the year 1710.About Summit, City of Summit. Accessed August 7, 2012. The original name of Summit was "Turkey Hill" to distinguish it from the area then known as "Turkey" (New Providence's original name until 1759). During the American Revolutionary War period, Summit was known as "Beacon Hill", because bonfire beacons were lit on an eastern ridge in Summit to warn the New Jersey militiamen of approaching British troops.History of Springfield, Accessed November 25, 2006. Summit was called the "Heights over Springfield" during the late 18th century and most of the 19th century, and was considered a part of New Providence. During this period, Summit was part of Springfield Township, which eventually broke up into separate municipalities. Eventually only Summit and New Providence remained joined. Lord Chancellor James Kent, a Chancellor of New York State and author of Commentaries on American Law, retired to this area in 1837 in a house he called Summit Lodge (perhaps a namesake of the town) on what is now called Kent Place Boulevard. He lived there until 1847. Today, the lodge is part of a large mansion, at 50 Kent Place Boulevard, opposite Kent Place School. In 1837, the Morris and Essex Railroad, which became the Delaware Lackawanna and Western Railroad and is now New Jersey Transit's Morris and Essex Lines, was built over what was then called "The Summit" hill, a name later shortened to Summit. The railroad allowed Summit to outgrow neighboring New Providence, which didn't have a train station. In 1868, a hotel named "The Summit House" burned beside the railroad. In 1869, Summit and New Providence separated and the Summit area was incorporated as the "Township of Summit". In the late 19th century, the area began shifting from farmland to wealthy estates; in 1892, renowned architect C. Abbott French cleared away a crest of a "summit ridge", removing "an impenetrable tangle of wild vines ... and myriads of rattlesnakes," to build a house with a view of New York City, The Times Building, and the Brooklyn Bridge. The present-day incarnation of Summit, known formally as the City of Summit, was incorporated on April 11, 1899. During this time, Summit was the home of America's "antivice crusader", Anthony Comstock, who moved there about 1880 and built a house in 1892 at 35 Beekman Road, where he died in 1915.Morgan, Garner. History of Central Presbyterian Church (1870 - Present). Accessed February 18, 2011. "Interestingly, Summit from about 1880 to 1915 was the home of Anthony Comstock, world-famous crusader against immorality, real and imagined." In the 19th century, Summit served as a nearby getaway spot for wealthy residents of New York City in search of fresh air. Weekenders or summer vacationers would reach Summit by train and relax at large hotels and smaller inns and guest houses. Calvary Episcopal Church was built in 1894-95; the New York Times called it a "handsome new house of worship". Silk weaving thrived as an industry in the late 19th century, but declined in the early decades of the 20th century; in 1915, there was a strike at the Summit Silk Company on Weaver Street. In the early 20th century, there was much building; in 1909, one report suggested at least 40 residences were being built (some with stables) with costs varying from $4,500 to $45,000, making it "one of the greatest periods of building activity this place, the Hill City, has known." at Summit c. 1910s]] A new railway was constructed from what was then-called New Orange. The Rahway Valley Railroad connected Summit with the Delaware, Lackawanna and Western Railroad (DL&W). In the early 20th century, both freight and passenger service were offered by this line which is currently out of service, although in 2009, Union County was exploring the possibility of reactivating the line for freight traffic.Boright, Walter E. "Rahway Valley Railroad: The little railroad that helped build Kenilworth, Part II", Cranford Chronicle, May 12, 2011. Accessed May 23, 2013. "In 1976 the offices moved into a railroad club car placed on a Kenilworth siding. That year the section from Springfield to Summit was closed." A trolley line called the Morris County Traction Company, once ran a passenger trolley through Summit to/from Newark and Morris County, in the early part of the 20th century.Rae, John W. [https://books.google.com/books?id=3c95MVj5440C&pg=PA118 Morristown: A Military Headquarters of the American Revolution], p. 118. Arcadia Publishing, 2002. ISBN 0-7385-2400-X. Accessed January 14, 2015. Broad Street in Summit was designed and built for the trolley, which is why it is wider and straighter than most streets in the city. Portions of the rails could still be seen on it as late as the 1980s. Relations between city authorities and businesses have not always been smooth; in 1898, city authorities and the New York and New Jersey Telephone Company had disputes about wires and telephone poles; the city acted and "wires and cables of the company were cut from the poles." There were disputes between Summit's commuters and the Lackawanna railroad about walkways; in one incident in 1905, "a number of passengers seeking to board the 6:35 train found their way barred. They made a united rush, and when the dust cleared away, the door wasn't there. It is said the company will put the door back. The commuters say they will remove it as often as it is replaced." Following World War II, the city experienced a great building boom, as living outside New York City and commuting to work became more common and the population of New Jersey grew. At this point, Summit took on its suburban character of tree lined streets and architect-designed houses that it is known for today.The City of Summit, Summit Historical Society. Accessed November 25, 2006. Summit had a mini-bus system, with three routes, in the late 1970s. The mini-buses ran through most parts of Summit on long circular routes that were primarily designed to bring commuters to the railroad station in downtown Summit. The Velvet Underground played their first paid concert at a Summit High School prom.McNeil, Legs and Gillian McCain. Please Kill Me: The Uncensored Oral History of Punk. (Grove: 2006) During the September 11 terrorist attacks, Summit lost more than a dozen residents. Many residents worked in the World Trade Center commuting by rail to Hoboken. A few days after the attacks, townspeople assembled on the broad town green while a minister "called out the names of a dozen residents still unaccounted for after Tuesday's attack on the World Trade Center. Others in the crowd of nearly 2,000 called out names he had left out." A few World Trade Center firms relocated to Summit. Star baseball athlete Willie Wilson and former Summit graduate returned to Summit High School in 2005. Wilson said: "To me, Summit is a special place ... It's where it all began and I have great memories. This is where I want to help kids and youth baseball, and I want my own son and daughter to come and help me create something here." During the economic downturn of 2008-2009, Summit was listed as #6 on a list of American communities "likely to be pummeled by the economic crisis." Crime is generally not a factor in the city, although a man was fatally beaten during a robbery attempt gone awry in summer 2010; several youths were charged in the murder of Abelino Mazariego-Torres and reports of the murder shocked residents in what one person described as a "very small and very peaceful town."Staff. "Eyewitness says at least a dozen people were present during Summit fatal beating", New Jersey Local News Service, July 23, 2010. Accessed April 15, 2015. "At least a dozen young men were present when two Summit teenagers beat a man so badly he died three days later, an eyewitness to the attack said today." Geography , the main shopping street]] According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 6.046 square miles (15.661 km2), including 5.995 square miles (15.528 km2) of land and 0.051 square miles (0.133 km2) of water (0.85%). It is about from Manhattan. Springfield Avenue is the town's main street.Patterson, Mary Jo. "Main Street - Summit: For Affluent Town, Clouds of Uncertainty", The New York Times, October 31, 2008. Accessed April 15, 2015. "Ornamental grasses blew back and forth under an allée of locust trees on Springfield Avenue, the city's commercial heart." Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the city include Brantwood Park and Tall Oaks.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2015. It is bordered to the northeast by Millburn in Essex County, to the northwest by Chatham and Chatham Township, both in Morris County, to the west by New Providence, to the southwest by Berkeley Heights, to the south by Mountainside and to the southeast by Springfield Township.Areas touching Summit, MapIt. Accessed April 15, 2015. Demographics One report was that Manhattan's financial elite prefers Summit real estate because of big houses, good schools and New Jersey Transit rail link to Manhattan's financial district. Others suggested that the city has long been popular with traders, investment bankers, and money managers, with nearly 20% of Summit's residents working in finance and real estate. 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $109,602 and the median family income was $145,083. Males had a median income of $109,608 (+/- $15,245) versus $61,368 (+/- $8,854) for females. The per capita income for the city was $70,574. About 4.4% of families and 6.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.4% of those under age 18 and 5.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Summit city, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 27, 2012. 2000 Census At the 2000 United States Census there were 21,131 people, 7,897 households and 5,606 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,490.7 per square mile (1,348.5/km2). There were 8,146 housing units at an average density of 1,345.7 per square mile (519.9/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 87.77% White, 4.33% African American, 0.09% Native American, 4.45% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.70% from other races, and 1.65% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 10.17% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Summit city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 7, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Summit city, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 7, 2012. There were 7,897 households of which 35.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.1% were married couples living together, 7.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.0% were non-families. 23.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.18. Age distribution was 27.0% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 33.0% from 25 to 44, 22.5% from 45 to 64, and 13.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 93.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $92,964, and the median income for a family was $117,053. Males had a median income of $85,625 versus $46,811 for females. The per capita income for the city was $62,598. About 2.5% of families and 4.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.1% of those under age 18 and 4.3% of those age 65 or over. Economy Corporate residents of Summit include: * Celgene is a biotechnology company and the largest corporate tax-payer in Summit. Its facilities in the eastern part of Summit underwent recent expansion. It recently purchased a campus on the western part of Summit, formerly owned byMerck & Co. (formerly Schering Plough pharmaceuticals until a 2009 merger) these facilities were previously home to Novartis and, before that, Ciba. * Overlook Hospital is located on a hill with views of the Manhattan skyline and is operated by the Atlantic Health System and features the Atlantic Neuroscience Institute, the Carol G. Simon Cancer Center and the Gagnon Cardiovascular Institute. * Whiptail Technologies is a maker of solid state storage appliances. * Hibernia Atlantic is headquartered in Summit and is a transatlantic submarine cable network provider. Arts and culture The Summit Opera House was originally built in the 1890s by the Woman's Christian Temperance Union as a dry entertainment hall and local W.C.T.U. meeting place. It currently houses Winberie's restaurant on the ground floor, and a church, office space, and apartments on the upper floors. It is located at Springfield Avenue and Kent Place Boulevard in downtown Summit.Hageman, Robert A. "The Van Cise Building - 'The Summit Opera House", Summit Historical Society. Accessed May 23, 2013. The Summit Playhouse features live dramatic performances.Home Page, Summit Playhouse. Accessed May 24, 2013. The Visual Arts Center of New Jersey on Elm Street diagonally across from the Summit Middle School is a professionally recognized regional art center with an art school and an exhibition program.About, Visual Arts Center of New Jersey. Accessed May 23, 2013. "The Visual Arts Center of New Jersey is the state's largest institution dedicated exclusively to viewing, making, and learning about contemporary art." Parks and recreation The Reeves-Reed Arboretum is a suburban conservancy dedicated to environmental and horticultural education for children and adults and enjoyment of nature through the professional care and preservation of a historic country estate.Abiut Us, Reeves-Reed Arboretum. Accessed May 23, 2013. Government Local government On April 11, 1899, Summit voters adopted as the Charter of the City of Summit the Statute of 1899 applicable to cities of less than 12,000 population. On December 15, 1987, the New Jersey Legislature enacted a law that repealed all of the remaining provisions of Summit's original Charter and replaced and retained sections not covered by general law and specific to Summit's original Charter. Summit's Charter now allows that "1: The council may, by referendum, change the term of the councilman at large from a two year term to a four year term. 2: Resolutions adopted by the council do not have to be approved by the mayor. 3: The council pro tempore shall be the acting mayor in the mayor's absence due to sickness or other cause. 4: The municipality may appoint an administrator in accordance with the provisions of N.J.S. 40A:9-136. 5: The municipality may adopt an administrative code."2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 94.City Charter, City of Summit. Accessed August 7, 2012. The mayor is elected by the city for a four-year term and is the city's official spokesman and chief elected official. The mayor can appoint various officials, including the chief of police and the board of education. The mayor serves as the chairman of the Board of School Estimate and on various committees, and has the right to speak at common council meetings, but can only vote to break ties in the council. This bully pulpit role is considered the mayor's strongest power. The common council has the chief policy making and administrative oversight role in city government. The council approves all laws and adopts the city budget. The council also oversees the work of city department heads. The council consists of three members from Ward I, three members from Ward II and one member elected at-large. The at-large member serves a two-year term of office, while the six ward members serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with one seat in each ward up for election each year. The council elects from its membership a president and a president pro tem, each serving a one-year term. The president presides at all council meetings, and the president pro tem presides in the president's absence. The president pro tem also serves as acting mayor in the absence of the mayor. , the mayor of Summit is Republican Ellen Dickson, whose term of office ends December 31, 2015.Office of the Mayor, City of Summit. Accessed August 6, 2014. Members of the common council are Council President Dr. Robert J. Rubino (First Ward; R, 2017), Albert Dill, Jr. (First Ward; R, 2015), Gregory Drummond (R, 2015; At Large), Patrick J. Hurley (R, 2017; Second Ward), Sandra R. Lizza (R, 2016; Second Ward), Richard J. Madden (R, 2015; Second Ward) and Mike McTernan (R, 2016; First Ward).Common Council, City of Summit. Accessed August 6, 2014.County Clerk Elections: Roselle Park - Winfield, Union County, New Jersey. Accessed August 6, 2014.Union County 2011 General, November 8, 2011, Union County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed May 23, 2013.Union Co 2012 General/School Election November 6, 2012, Union County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed May 23, 2013.Haydon, Tom; and Lannan, Katie. 'Union County election results 2014", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com on November 04, 2014. Accessed March 9, 2015. Christopher Cotter is the city administrator of Summit. In this role he directs day-to-day operations of city government and the city departments. He is a former fire chief and Director of Community Services. Summit has been a stronghold for the Republican Party for years. From 1921 to 2001 no Democrats served in elective office and very few ran for office. The real elections occurred in the Republican primary. In 2001, Democratic candidates Michel Bitritto won a council seat in Ward I and Jordan Glatt won the at-large council seat. Summit had never elected a Democrat as mayor until 2003, when Jordan Glatt was elected.Terruso, Julia. "Three contenders vie for mayor in Summit", The Star-Ledger, October 30, 2011. Accessed August 7, 2012. "Glatt became the first Democratic mayor elected in the city's 100-year history in 2003." In November 2011, Republicans swept all the open seats, with Ellen Dickson elected mayor and Gregory Drummond, Patrick Hurley and Robert Rubino sweeping the three council seats, giving full control of city government back to the Republican party.Staff. "Republicans Sweep in Summit; Dickson Elected Mayor, Drummond, Rubino and Hurley Elected to Council", The Alternative Press, November 8, 2011. Accessed August 7, 2012. "According to unofficial results, the Republicans had a clean sweep in Summit winning for Mayor, Councilman-At-Large, and Councilman in both Wards 1 and 2." The Department of Community Services is responsible for engineering, public works, and code administration.Department of Community Services, City of Summit. Accessed August 7, 2012. The engineering division manages city infrastructure such as roads, curbs, sewers, and provide support to the planning and zoning boards. Public works maintains streets, trees, traffic signs, public parks, traffic islands, playgrounds, public buildings, support vehicles, equipment, and has other responsibilities. The city runs a municipal disposal area or solid waste transfer station where recyclables are collected, including bulky trash; residents must have a town-generated sticker on their cars to use this facility. Trash is picked up from garbage cans once a week for most residents, and recycling materials are picked up every two weeks. Certain trees need permits before being removed. Summit plows of roads, covering all city streets, except for county roads. Residents are asked to put leaves in biodegradable bags for pickup on selected times during autumn and spring. Recently the city has embarked on a program of "Bringing Art to Public Spaces in Summit"; this program, established in 2002, has placed sculptures at different venues around the town and is supported by private donations.Bringing Art to Public Spaces in Summit, City of Summit. Accessed August 7, 2012. The Summit Chamber of Commerce advertises the town on cable television. Federal, state and county representation Summit is located in the 7th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 21st state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 9. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=66 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 13,358 registered voters in Summit, of which 3,842 (28.8% vs. 41.8% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 3,703 (27.7% vs. 15.3%) were registered as Republicans and 5,808 (43.5% vs. 42.9%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 5 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Union, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed May 23, 2013. Among the city's 2010 Census population, 62.3% (vs. 53.3% in Union County) were registered to vote, including 87.7% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 70.6% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 23, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 4,895 votes (49.4% vs. 66.0% countywide), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 4,859 votes (49.1% vs. 32.3%) and other candidates with 109 votes (1.1% vs. 0.8%), among the 9,899 ballots cast by the city's 14,330 registered voters, for a turnout of 69.1% (vs. 68.8% in Union County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed May 23, 2013.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed May 23, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 5,820 votes (54.5% vs. 63.1% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 4,700 votes (44.0% vs. 35.2%) and other candidates with 88 votes (0.8% vs. 0.9%), among the 10,677 ballots cast by the city's 13,690 registered voters, for a turnout of 78.0% (vs. 74.7% in Union County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed May 23, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 5,183 votes (50.0% vs. 40.3% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 5,068 votes (48.9% vs. 58.3%) and other candidates with 75 votes (0.7% vs. 0.7%), among the 10,360 ballots cast by the city's 13,159 registered voters, for a turnout of 78.7% (vs. 72.3% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed May 23, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 68.1% of the vote (3,971 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 30.6% (1,785 votes), and other candidates with 1.3% (76 votes), among the 5,928 ballots cast by the city's 14,076 registered voters (96 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 42.1%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine was defeated in his hometown when Republican Chris Christie received 3,682 votes (50.3% vs. 41.7% countywide), ahead his 3,014 votes (41.2% vs. 50.6%), Independent Chris Daggett with 543 votes (7.4% vs. 5.9%) and other candidates with 43 votes (0.6% vs. 0.8%), among the 7,323 ballots cast by the city's 13,435 registered voters, yielding a 54.5% turnout (vs. 46.5% in the county).2009 Governor: Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed May 23, 2013. Education Students in pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade are educated by the Summit Public Schools. As of the 2012-13 school year, the district's nine schools had an enrollment of 4,121 students and 335.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.30:1.District information for Summit School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed March 9, 2015. Schools in the district (with 2012-13 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Summit Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed March 9, 2015.) are Jefferson Primary SchoolJefferson Primary School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (grades PreK-K; 165 students), Wilson Primary SchoolWilson Primary School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (PK-K; 172), Brayton SchoolBrayton School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (1-5; 361), Franklin SchoolFranklin School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (1-5; 381), Jefferson SchoolJefferson School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (1-5; 234), Lincoln-Hubbard SchoolLincoln-Hubbard School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (1-5; 332), Washington SchoolWashington School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (1-5; 317), Lawton C. Johnson Summit Middle SchoolLawton C. Johnson Summit Middle School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (6-8; 1,041) and Summit High SchoolSummit High School, Summit Public Schools. Accessed July 24, 2013. (9-12; 1,118).New Jersey School Directory for the Summit Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed May 23, 2013. ;Private schools * Kent Place School (NS-12), founded in 1894, had an enrollment of 641 girls from across New Jersey as of 2012-13 school yearHistoric Timeline, Kent Place School. Accessed May 23, 2013.Quick Facts, Kent Place School. Accessed May 23, 2013. * Oak Knoll School of the Holy Child (K-6 coed; 7-12 for girls), which operates under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of NewarkUnion County High Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed April 27, 2012. * Oratory Preparatory School (7-12) was originally founded in 1907 as Carlton AcademyHistory, Oratory Preparatory School. Accessed May 23, 2013. * St. Teresa of Avila School (K-8), operated by the Archdiocese of NewarkUnion County Catholic Elementary Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed July 20, 2016. * Bilingual Buds Immersion School for Children (NS-5) Youth sports Summit has sports programs for youth including basketball, baseball, soccer and football leagues through the Recreation Center. In addition, the YMCA organizes sports clinics and teams including the Summit Swim Team. At age eight, children can try out for a traveling soccer program called the Summit Soccer Club, a nonprofit dedicated to the development of youth soccer in the city. Travel soccer runs for both the fall and spring seasons. Lacrosse is a popular sport with high school teams achieving distinction at county and state levels. Summit High School boys' team won the state's Tournament of Champions in 2010 and 2009 and lost by one goal in the 2011 final. Summit holds the New Jersey state (and possibly national) high school record with 68 consecutive victories during 2009 to 2011. The 2012 team was ranked second in New Jersey in May 2012 and in the top 20 nationally. Beginning in first grade, boys and girls can learn to play lacrosse in clinics and teams organized by the Summit Lacrosse Club.Home page, Summit Lacrosse Club. Accessed May 23, 2013. Real estate and housing Summit residential real estate is expensive. In October 2009, the median house price was $655,500. Real estate taxes vary; an $800,000 four-bedroom, 2-full-bath, 2-partial-bath single-family home built in 1939 had taxes of $16,000 in 2009. Summit, along with many suburban communities in the United States, adopted a policy of zoning ordinances requiring a single-family house on a large lot and could thereby "exclude any undesirable influences that might erode property values", a requirement that effectively excluded apartment buildings and multi-family dwellings, and tended to raise the price of houses. One study found that since 1945, the single-family house on a large lot zoning mechanism "has been increasingly used in suburban and rural areas to safeguard particular vested interests." A reporter from The New York Times who is a Summit resident criticized the city for being an "economically, racially and ideologically homogenized populace" with "a growing divide between Summit's haves and have-nots." He elaborated in 2006: "there's an ever-diminishing corner of the city akin to the so-called slums of Beverly Hills, where middle-income homeowners like me can take advantage of the schools and services of Summit without the million-dollar price tags so ubiquitous on the other side of the Midtown Direct tracks." But he preferred the city as a place to raise and educate his children. One developer sued the city in 2005 to comply with New Jersey's Fair Housing Act to provide more affordable housing units. The city is working on a "housing master plan" to avoid future lawsuits from developers. In 2011, volunteers with Habitat for Humanity, in conjunction with church groups including St. Teresa of Avila and the Unitarian Church led by Vanessa Southern, constructed affordable housing on Morris Avenue. Union County, which includes Summit, had the 10th highest property taxes in the nation as of 2010, based on data gathered by the National Taxpayers Union.Kim, Susanna. "How to Avoid Unfair Property Taxes; Top 15 Highest Property Tax Counties", ABC News, March 14, 2012. Accessed May 23, 2013. Landmarks * The Carter House - at 90 Butler Parkway, Summit's oldest known structure, built in 1741, now home to the Summit Historical Society.The Carter House, Summit Historical Society. Accessed May 23, 2013. "The Carter House, the current home of the Summit Historical Society, is believed to be the oldest existing building in Summit." * The DeBary Inn was built in 1880 as one of the private residences of (Samuel) Frederick De Bary, a merchant of French wines, liquors, and other imported beverages. In 1916, the land was subdivided and sold, the house was moved , and it opened as a hotel in 1923; later it housed senior citizens. Authorities and rules stymied an effort to turn it into a bed and breakfast in the early 2000s, and at present it serves as an "executive boutique inn" partially owned by CNBC host Jim Cramer.New Jersey Local News Service, February 14, 2010, Independent Press, Summit investors revive historic inn, Accessed Nov. 16, 2013 * The Grand Summit Hotel hosts different events, including stockholder meetings. * The Kent Place School occupies a large block bordered by Kent Place Boulevard, Norwood Avenue, and Morris Avenue near downtown Summit. Its Mabie House was built in 1931. * Dominican Monastery of Our Lady of the Rosary monastery is located on Springfield Avenue. * The Summit Diner, located on the corner of Union Place & Summit Avenue, is a 1938 O'Mahony diner that has wood paneled walls, eight booths and 20 stools. * Summit Public Library offers a wide range of books, CDs, DVDs, internet access, special programs, and is located at the corner of Maple Street and Morris Avenue.Library History, Summit Free Public Library. Accessed May 24, 2013. * Twin Maples is a registered Historic Place at Springfield Avenue and Edgewood Road. Constructed in 1908 based on a design by architect Alfred F. Norris, it is home to the Summit Fortnightly Club and the Junior Fortnightly.History, Historic Twin Maples. Accessed May 23, 2013. * The United States Postal Service is on Maple Street near the downtown. Transportation Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Union County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Union County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. Route 24 and Route 124 run along the eastern boundary of Summit, and Interstate 78 runs along the southern boundary. County Routes 512, 527 and 649 also pass through the city. Parking is an ongoing issue. There are several free two-hour-limit parking lots for shoppers, as well as metered parking on main streets. The town council has conducted studies to explore further parking options. Public transportation New Jersey Transit's Morristown Line and Gladstone Branch merge at Summit station,Summit station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed August 6, 2014. providing frequent passenger service to Hoboken Terminal or New York's Penn Station. The train ride from Summit to New York is about 50 minutes (local) or 35 minutes (express). One reporter wrote: "The train line dominates Summit, bisecting its handsome commercial district from the town green on a sunken track, like a Dutch canal." New Jersey Transit offers bus service to and from Newark on the 70 route with local Wheels service on the 986 route.Union County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed May 24, 2013. Lakeland Bus Lines (Route 78) provides service to and from Manhattan during peak commuting hours.Route 78 - Eastbound to New York, Lakeland Bus Lines. Accessed April 15, 2015. Newark Liberty International Airport in Newark / Elizabeth is approximately 15 minutes away via Interstate 78. Media Due to its proximity to New York City and Newark, daily newspapers serving the community are The New York Times, The Wall Street Journal, and The Star-Ledger. Locally, Summit is served by the Summit Herald-Dispatch and the Independent Press, the latter of which is based in New Providence and serves the City of Summit and several surrounding communities. Both newspapers are published on a weekly basis. Summit is also served by the online news source, The Alternative Press Summit is home to HomeTowne Television (HTTV), a cable television station providing public, educational, and government access (PEG) cable TV programming. HTTV's signal reaches municipalities in Union, Essex and Morris counties via Verizon channel 33 and Comcast channel 36. In addition, each week HTTV produces a local news program which is aired in Summit four times daily. In popular culture In "Mr. Monk and the End", the series finale of the popular cable TV show Monk, the fictional character of Randy Disher reveals he is leaving San Francisco because he has been offered the job as the chief of police of Summit, New Jersey. Additionally, he is also going there to marry his longtime crush, Sharona Fleming.Hale, Mike. [http://artsbeat.blogs.nytimes.com/2009/12/05/monk-heres-what-happened/ "Monk: Here's What Happened"], The New York Times, December 5, 2009. Accessed December 31, 2012. "In a sweet closing montage, we got a peek into the near future: Randy (Jason-Gray Stanford) settling into his new job as police chief of Summit, N.J...." Following this up, in the 2012 novel Mr. Monk on Patrol, Randy has to bring Monk in after a corruption scandal sweeps the Summit government, leading to Randy becoming acting mayor. Notable people lives in Summit]] People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Summit include: * Ozzie Ahlers (born 1946), songwriter and music producer who plays the keyboard, guitar, and bass who has played with Van Morrison, Jerry Garcia, The Edge and Craig Chaquico, in addition to a solo career.Biese, Alex. "'GarciaLive' captures a brilliant moment at Passaic's Capitol Theatre", Asbury Park Press, March 14, 2013. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Garcia and the band —Summit native Ozzie Ahlers on keyboards, John Kahn on bass and Johnny De DeFoncesca on drums — are on fire from the first note of the two shows preserved here." * Robert Arellano (born 1969), author, musician and educator.Robert Arellano, Mostly Fiction. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Robert Arellano was born in Summit, New Jersey in 1969." * Miles Austin (born 1984), wide receiver for the Philadelphia Eagles.Weinberg, David. "Dallas wide receiver Miles Austin making New Jersey proud", The Press of Atlantic City, November 5, 2009. Accessed February 17, 2011. "Austin is a Summit, N.J., native, who attended Garfield High School." * Paul Baier (born 1985), professional ice hockey player.Staff. "Kings Pick Two, Trade Huet For Garon On First Day Of Draft", OurSportsCentral.com, June 26, 2004. Accessed February 18, 2011. "Baier, 19, was the final selection by the Kings (third round, 95th overall) today. In 23 games last season with Deerfield Academy in Massachusetts, the 6-foot-3, 212-pounder from Summit, New Jersey, recorded 10 points (6-4=10) and 22 penalty minutes." * John Bardeen (1908–1991), only person to have won two (shared) Nobel prizes in physics, in 1956 for the transistor and in 1972 for superconductivity.Hosseson, Lillian and Daitch, Vicki. "True Genius: The Life and Science of John Bardeen", p. 117. "Soon, however, life in Summit would become easy and rich for the Bardeens." * Wendy Barker (born 1942), poet.Wendy Barker, Poets & Writers. Accessed February 18, 2011. * Jack Belden (1910–1989), war correspondent who covered the Japanese invasion of China, the Second World War and the Chinese Revolution.Jack Belden Papers: Biographical Note, Stanford University. Accessed May 23, 2013. * James M. Bennett, FairTax advocate.Turpin, Craig. "New Jersey FairTax talk in Somerville about Missouri tax proposal's impact on state business", Somerset Reporter, April 19, 2009. Accessed February 18, 2011. "Others who attended but who are not shown in the picture are Carol Hartlove of Somerville, Jim Bennett of Summit, Stan Serafin of Watchung, Linda Terczak of Union and Doug Dash of Collingswood. The fair tax is a federal tax reform proposal to replace corporate and individual income taxes, payroll taxes and estate and gift taxes with a national retail consumption tax." * Mark Berson (born 1953), men's soccer coach at the University of South Carolina.White, Neil. "Mark Berson: Still the one and only", The State, October 27, 2012. Accessed October 11, 2015. "A 1975 graduate of North Carolina, where he was a goalkeeper for the Tar Heels soccer team, Berson, who attended Summit High School in New Jersey, found a permanent home in the Palmetto State." * Robert Blackburn (1920–2003), artist and print maker.Leimbach, Dulcie. "ART; A Master and His Mecca on West 24th St.", The New York Times, February 8, 1998. Accessed April 27, 2012. "Robert Hamilton Blackburn was born in Summit, N.J., to parents who were from Jamaica. When he was 7, his family moved to Harlem." * Brett Ellen Block (born 1973), short story author and novelist.Staff. "Block, Brett Ellen 1973–", Contemporary Authors, 2008. Accessed February 18, 2011.Freeholders Honor Brett Ellen Block of Summit, Union County, New Jersey Board of Chosen Freeholders, December 22, 2006, backed up by the Internet Archive as of October 19, 2007. Accessed February 18, 2011. * Walter Houser Brattain (1902–1987), physicist who shared the 1956 Nobel Prize in Physics for the transistor.Walter H. Brattain : The Nobel Prize in Physics 1956, Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences. Accessed May 23, 2013. "Dr. Brattain lives in Summit, New Jersey, near the Murray Hill (N.J.) laboratory of Bell Telephone Laboratories." * Arthur Raymond Brooks (1895–1991), last surviving American flying ace of World War I.via Associated Press. "Arthur Brooks, Last American World War I Fighter-Pilot Ace", The Seattle Times, July 20, 1991. Accessed February 20, 2011, "SUMMIT, N.J. - Arthur Raymond Brooks, a World War I ace who shot down six planes and whose fighter is on display at the Smithsonian Institution, died this week at his home. He was 95." * Dave Brown (born 1970), quarterback who played for the New York Giants.Freeman, Mike via The New York Times. "UNDER PRESSURE GIANTS QB BROWN MUST COME THROUGH FOR HIS NEW COACH", Rocky Mountain News, April 13, 1997. Accessed February 20, 2011. "Brown is a native of Summit, N.J., and it can indeed be a curse to play for the team you watched growing up." * Fritz Buehning (born 1960), former professional tennis player.Wallace, William N. "Dibbs Ousts Kriek to Reach Quarterfinals", The New York Times, May 8, 1981. Accessed May 23, 2013. "Purcell, a 21-year-old blond from Murray, Ky., won every game but the first one in beating Fritz Buehning, 6-1, 6-0, in 42 minutes. Buehning, from Summit, N.J., had knocked out Gerulaitis." * Levin H. Campbell (born 1927), judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the First Circuit.Campbell, Levin Hicks, Biographical Directory of Federal Judges, Federal Judicial Center. Accessed February 20, 2011. * John Carroll (born 1955), basketball coach who served as the head coach for the Boston Celtics during the latter part of the 2003–04 season.Carino, Jerry. "John Carroll's son commits to RU", Courier News, October 27, 2009. Accessed October 11, 2015. "His dad knows the New Jersey hardwood scene well. John Carroll starred at Summit High School in the early 1970s and served as an assistant coach at Seton Hall for seven years, culminating in the Pirates' 1989 Final Four appearance." * Mark Cesark (born 1965), sculptor, best known for his use of found and scrap steel.Mark Cesark, DeCordova Museum and Sculpture Park. Accessed December 4, 2007. * Greg Cohen (born 1953), jazz artist.Stewart, Zan. "The state of jazz: Meet 40 more Jersey greats", The Star-Ledger, September 28, 2003. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Cohen, a resident of Summit, is one of the most versatile of modern bassists." * Laurie Collyer (born 1967), film director, best known for Sherrybaby.Brooks, Brian. [http://www.indiewire.com/article/indiewire_interview_laurie_collyer_director_of_sherrybaby "indieWIRE INTERVIEW: Laurie Collyer, director of Sherrybaby"], indiewire, September 7, 2006. Accessed September 9, 2015. "I was born in Summit, New Jersey exactly one year after the Velvet Underground played their debut concert at Summit high school. I lived all my life in Mountainside, New Jersey until I went to Oberlin College at age 17." * Anthony Comstock (1844–1915), legal reformer, famous for the anti-pornography laws named after him.Staff. "COMSTOCK FIGHTS SALOONS; Has Two Licenses in Summit, N.J., Held Up Until Grand Jury Can Act.", The New York Times, January 8, 1899. Accessed October 11, 2015. ""Anthony Comstock appeared in court here to-day in opposition to the granting of saloon licenses in Summit, where he lives." * William A. Conway (1910-2006), banking executive and activist shareholder of behalf of minority stockholders.Staff. "William A. Conway Jr., bank president, traveler, 95", The Chatham Courier, April 6, 2006. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Mr. Conway lived in Summit at various times since 1944. He lived in Chatham for 25 years, moving from the borough in the mid-1980s." * Jon Corzine (born 1947), former Governor of New Jersey.Westfeldt, Amy. "NJ Sen. Candidates Go to Same Church", Associated Press, July 27, 2000, accessed April 23, 2007. "Corzine, who lives in Summit, has been at Christ Church, an interdenominational mix of Baptist and United Church of Christ, for more than 20 years. ..."Kocieniewski, Davis; and McGeehan, Patrick. "Corzine's Mix: Bold Ambitions, Rough Edges", The New York Times, November 2, 2005. Accessed January 1, 2008. "But within a year, he had left his wife and the stately New Jersey house in Summit where they had raised their three children. He moved to a Hoboken apartment building that was also home to the Giants quarterbacks Eli Manning and Jesse Palmer." * Marguerite Courtot (1897–1986), silent film actress.Lowe, Denise. [https://books.google.com/books?id=OEpuzKjbka8C&pg=PA134 An encyclopedic dictionary of women in early American films, 1895-1930], p. 134. Psychology Press, 2005. ISBN 0-7890-1843-8. Accessed February 20, 2011. * Jim Cramer (born 1955), stock trader, and anchor of CNBC's former Kudlow & Cramer and present Mad Money.Staff. "The Mad Man Of Wall Street: Jim Cramer wants to make you a lot of money. He's got plenty himself, so why does he bother?", Bloomberg Businessweek, October 31, 2005. Accessed February 18, 2011. "After scanning headlines online, checking messages, and shooting e-mails to his TV producer, he works out in his Summit (N.J.) home gym until 5.30 a.m., when he calls traders and brokers and writes his first online story."James Cramer profile, accessed April 23, 2007. "Jim recently published his first two books, Confessions of a Street Addict and You Got Screwed, and his third book, Jim Cramer's RealMoney is due out in April, 2005. He lives in Summit, New Jersey, with his wife and two girls." * Marshall Curry, two-time Academy Award-nominated American documentary director, producer, cinematographer and editor of such films as Street Fight about the 2002 Newark mayoral election.Beale, Lewis. "Full Frame to honor filmmaker Marshall Curry", The News & Observer, April 4, 2015. Accessed October 11, 2015. "The filmmaker: Marshall Curry, 45. Residence: A native of Summit, N.J., now lives in Brooklyn, N.Y."Cahillane, Kevin. "IN PERSON; The Smartest Guy in Summit?", The New York Times, March 5, 2006. Accessed October 11, 2015. "So, for one night at least -- the Oscars are Sunday night -- Summit will be in the spotlight as Mr. Gibney joins Marshall Curry (Summit High School class of 1988 and director of the film Street Fight, about the 2002 Newark mayoral election) as an Academy Award nominee in the Best Feature Documentary category." * Paul Davenport (born 1946), ninth president of the University of Western Ontario.Mayne, Paul. "Davenport honoured by Jewish National Fund", Western News, June 1, 2008. Accessed February 18, 2011. "I am being honoured tonight for my commitment to tolerance and respect for diversity. Those were values I grew up with in our home in Summit, New Jersey. My parents, Ted and Charlotte Davenport, believed strongly in equality among people, respect for others, and opposing discrimination wherever it appeared." * Benjamin Henry Day, Jr. (1838-1916), illustrator and printer, best known for his invention of Ben-Day dots.Staff. "Benjamin Day, Inventor.", The New York Times, August 31, 1916. Accessed October 11, 2015. * (Samuel) Frederick De Bary (1815–1898), wealthy businessman who gave his name to Summit's DeBary Inn and to DeBary, Florida. * Leonard De Paur (1914–1998), composer.Tommasini, Anthony. "Leonard de Paur Dies at 83; Lincoln Center Administrator", The New York Times, November 11, 1998. Accessed February 19, 2011. "Mr. de Paur used to say there was never a time when he could not remember wanting to be a musician. He was born in Summit, N.J., on Nov. 18, 1914. And though his father, a lawyer active in local politics, was at first dismayed by his son's choice of career, both of Mr. de Paur's parents were music lovers." * Capitola Dickerson (1913–2012), piano instructor.Kass, Christy Potter. "Longtime Summit Resident and Area Music Teacher Capitola Dickerson Dies at 99", The Alternative Press, June 18, 2012. Accessed August 7, 2012. "Longtime Summit resident Capitola Dickerson passed away at her home on Friday. She was 99." * Lawrence Dillon (born 1959), composer who is Composer in Residence at the University of North Carolina School of the Arts.Marchioni, Tonimarie. "Q&A With Lawrence Dillon", The Juilliard Journal, March 2011. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Born in Summit, N.J., in 1959, Dillon is now composer in residence at the University of NorthCarolina School of the Arts, where he has served as music director of the Contemporary Ensemble, assistant dean of performance, and interim dean of the School of Music." * Daniel Doan (1914–1993), author best known for his works about hiking in New England.The Papers of Daniel Doan in the Dartmouth College Library, Dartmouth College. Accessed February 20, 2011. "Born February 23, 1914, in Summit, New Jersey, Daniel Doan was a summer resident of Orford, New Hampshire until 1929, when he and his widowed mother moved to Hanover." * Mark Donohue (1937–1975), race car, Indy, Formula 1 and NASCAR driver who was the winner of the 1972 Indy 500.Katz, Michael. "Donohue, on the Way Out, Views Things From Top; Calendar of Motor Sports", The New York Times, November 4, 1973. Accessed February 18, 2011. "In the nineteen fifties, when Dwight Eisenhower was President and Marilyn Monroe was the queen and Elvis Presley was becoming king, Mark Donohue was growing up in Summit, N.J., 'when the hot rod phenomenon came East from California and caught me up in it.'" * David Drake, chef.O'Neill, Erin Eileen. "Summit to host inaugural food festival to bolster business", The Star-Ledger, July 22, 2009. Accessed February 18, 2011. "Local restaurant owner and Summit resident David Drake will also participate in this weekend's festival." * East River Pipe, musician Fred M. Cornog.Lustig, Jay. "Song of the Day: 'Firing Room,' East River Pipe", The Star-Ledger, December 29, 2010. Accessed February 19, 2011. "East River Pipe is the recording name of F.M. Cornog of Summit, who has released six albums and two EPs since 1994 (most recently, What Are You On?, in 2006), and has never performed his material live." * Frankie Edgar (born 1981), mixed martial artist who is the current UFC lightweight champion.Marrapese-Burrell, Nancy. "Winning combination: Edgar preps for lightweight title defense by adding boxing to repertoire", The Boston Globe, August 28, 2010. Accessed February 18, 2011. "Frankie Edgar didn't expect his life to change very much when he beat BJ Penn for the UFC lightweight title on April 10. The Summit, N.J., native said he surrounds himself with friends he has known since high school and none of them was going to let success go to his head." * Brian Edwards (born 1984), goalkeeper for Toronto FC.Brian Edwards, Wake Forest Demon Deacons men's soccer. Accessed August 6, 2014. "Personal:... born Oct. 6, 1984 in Summit, N.J. ... the son of Mark & Kathy Edwards." * Alan Louis Eggers (1895–1968), received the Medal of Honor for his actions during World War I.Staff. "Mrs. Grayce Fisher Married to Broker; Granddaughter of Late William Martin, Envoy at Peiping, Wed to Alan Louis Eggers.", The New York Times May 25, 1935. Accessed February 17, 2011. * Marianne Espinosa, Judge of the Appellate Division of New Jersey Superior Court.Staff. "Superior Court Judge Marianne Espinosa of Union County Elevated to Appellate Division", New Jersey Courts, July 2, 2009. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Judge Espinosa, a Summit resident, has two daughters." * Maggie Estep (1963-2014), writer and poet most well known for coming to prominence during the height of the spoken word and poetry slam performance rage.Kellogg, Carolyn. "Maggie Estep dies at 50; writer and spoken word artist: After MTV scouts found her, the New Yorker helped shape the slam poetry movement by backing her spoken word with a rock band.", The Los Angeles Times, February 13, 2014. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Margaret Estep was born on March 20, 1963, in Summit, N.J." * Kevin C. Fitzpatrick (born 1966), author who has written about Dorothy Parker.Fitzpatrick, Kevin C.; and Meade, Marion. [https://books.google.com/books?id=aTyGc_sC4iUC&pg=PP80 A Journey Into Dorothy Parker's New York], Roaring Forties Press, 2005. ISBN 0-9766706-0-7. Accessed February 20, 2011. * Bob Franks (1951-2010), politician who served in the New Jersey General Assembly and represented New Jersey's 7th congressional district.Peterson, Iver. "Quiet Town Expects Its Senate Nominees to Run With Dignity", The New York Times, June 21, 2000. Accessed October 11, 2015. "Mr. Corzine, the multimillionaire bond trader and liberal Democrat, lives in the rich North Side, while Mr. Franks, the journeyman moderate who founded the Summit High School Young Republicans while he was in school, grew up here and now has a home in a kind of suburb of a suburb at Berkeley Heights, the next town over." * Charles Gibson (born 1943), former anchor of ABC News' World News Tonight and Good Morning America.Lawler, Sylvia. "Charles Gibson Perfectly Happy as 'GMA' Equal", The Morning Call, August 30, 1987. Accessed February 17, 2011. "Charlie, his wife Arlene, and their two daughters, had just spent their first night in a new home in Summit, N.J., where Mrs. Gibson is headmistress of a girls school before he headed out west to talk to the press." * Scott Goldblatt (born 1979), freestyle swimmer who won a gold medal at the 2004 Summer Olympics.Bondy, Filip. "Goldblatt Helps Relay Rally — Enthusiasm's Not Thorpedoed", Daily News (New York), September 20, 2000. Accessed August 10, 2008. * Edna Guy (1907–1982), modern dance pioneer.Perpener, John O. [https://books.google.com/books?id=Mo6AG-iGV_EC&pg=PA56 African-American concert dance: the Harlem Renaissance and beyond], p. 56., University of Illinois Press, 2001. ISBN 0-252-02675-6. Accessed February 19, 2011. * Norman Hill (born 1933), civil rights activist.Staff. "Calm Battler for Rights; Norman Spencer Hill Jr.", The New York Times, September 14, 1964. Accessed February 19, 2011. "Norman Hill was born in Summit, N.J., where his parents still live and his father has a dental practice." * Constance Horner (born 1942), public official in the Reagan and first Bush administrations.Nomination of Constance Horner To Be an Associate Director of ACTION , Ronald Reagan Presidential Library, March 23, 1983. Accessed August 6, 2014. "She was born February 24, 1942, in Summit, N.J." * Frederick Erastus Humphreys (1883–1941), one of the first military pilots trained by the Wright brothers.Frederick E. Humphreys: First Military Pilot, New York State Military Museum. Accessed February 19, 2011. "Frederick Erastus Humphreys was born September 16, 1883, at Summit, New Jersey, the only child of Jay and Fannie Brush Humphreys." * Ice-T (born 1958 as Tracy Lauren Marrow), rapper / actor who attended Summit Public Schools.DiIonno, Mark. "'The Sopranos' and stereotypes, perfect together", The Star-Ledger, June 10, 2007. Accessed February 18, 2011. "There was a kid in Summit back in the '60s and early '70s named Tracy Morrow. He was an okay kid, a little mouthy, but just a regular kid. With braces. And a bicycle. And two parents." * Charles R. Jackson (1903–1968), novelist best known for The Lost Weekend.Guide to the Papers of Charles R. Jackson, circa 1920 - circa 1970, Dartmouth College. Accessed February 20, 2011. "Charles Reginald Jackson was born in Summit, New Jersey, on April 6, 1903, the third of five children of Frederick George and Sarah Williams Jackson." * Nikki M. James (born 1981) actress and singer.Schaefer, Caroline. "Most Stylish New Yorkers 2012: Nikki M. James", Us Magazine, September 12, 2012. Accessed August 6, 2014. "The pieces she always reaches for? 'J Brand skinny jeans, a great white V-neck t-shirt, and a fitted black tank,' says James, who was born in Summit, New Jersey." * Lawton C. Johnson (1937–2009), educator and namesake of Lawton C. Johnson Summit Middle School."Summit Middle School renamed in honor of Lawton C. Johnson", Summit Public Schools, September 15, 2004, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 16, 2011. Accessed August 7, 2012. "Lawton C. Johnson Jr., only child of Doris and Lawton C. Johnson Sr., was born in Summit. He attended Roosevelt School, Summit Junior High School, Summit High School, and Stafford Hall Business School. He received piano lessons from Capitola Dickerson of Summit." * Susan Kenney (born 1941), short story writer and novelist.Susan Kenney (1941 - ), Waterboro Public Library Maine Writers Index, July 30, 2007. Accessed February 18, 2011. * Lord Chancellor Kent (1763–1847), Lord Chancellor of New York State (1814–1823).Staff. "MEMORIAL HONORS KENT, LAW PIONEER; Former New York Chancellor Praised at Ceremony", The New York Times, October 16, 1938. Accessed February 17, 2011.Cheslow, Jerry. "A Transit Hub With a Thriving Downtown", The New York Times, July 13, 1997. Accessed August 7, 2012. "THE name Summit may have been coined by James Kent, retired Chancellor of the Court of Chancery, New York State's highest judicial office, who bought a house on the hill in 1837 and named it Summit Lodge." * Raymond Kethledge (born 1966), judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Sixth Circuit.Kethledge, Raymond M., Biographical Directory of Federal Judges, Federal Judicial Center. Accessed February 19, 2011. * Peter Kuper (born 1958), alternative cartoonist and illustrator.Kaltenbach, Chris. "MICA exhibit, symposium leaping from comics pages", The Baltimore Sun, January 29, 2004. Accessed January 14, 2015. "Peter Kuper. Birthplace Summit N.J. moved to Cleveland at age 6." * William "Bill" Larned (1872–1926), professional tennis player who won the U.S. Open seven times from 1901 through 1911.Staff. The 50 Greatest New Jersey Sports Figures, Sports Illustrated, December 27, 1999. Accessed February 18, 2011.Staff. "Larned Works Bundy: Champion Tennis Player Makes The Youngster Show Weakness", The Baltimore Sun, August 26, 1910. Accessed January 14, 2015. "For the fourth consecutive time and for the sixth time in his career as tennis player William A. Larned, of Summit, N. J., today won the challenge match of the singles championship of the United States..." * Al Leiter (born 1965), former MLB pitcher who played for both the New York Mets and New York Yankees.Staff. "N.J. sports writers to honor Summit's Leiter", Independent Press, January 10, 2012. Accessed August 6, 2014. "Current Summit resident and former Mets and Yankees pitcher Al Leiter will be among the honorees at the New Jersey Sports Writers 76th Anniversary Banquet on Sunday, Jan. 22, at the Pines Manor in Edison." * Hamilton Wright Mabie (1846–1916), author, lived in Summit.Childe, Cromwell. "Authors at Home.; XXVIII. Hamilton Wright Mabie in Summit N.J.", The New York Times, May 21, 1898. Accessed August 6, 2014. * Holbrook Mann MacNeille (1907–1973), mathematician who led military research teams before directing the American Mathematical Society.Who was who in America, Marquis Who's Who, Volume VI, 1974–1976 (Chicago, 1976), ISBN 0-8379-0207-X * Tim Mahoney (born 1956), former U.S. Representative from Florida's 16th congressional district.Farrington, Brenda via Associated Press. "Foley Scandal Puts Spotlight On Underdog House Hopeful", The Ledger, October 4, 2006. Accessed February 19, 2011. "Mahoney, 50, was born in Aurora, Ill., and grew up in Summit, N.J. He moved to Florida 18 years ago and has a wife, Terry, and 20-year-old daughter, Bailey." * Richard McGee Morse (1922–2001), scholar of Latin American studies.Romero, Simon. "Richard McGee Morse, 78, Latin America Expert", The New York Times, April 28, 2001. Accessed February 20, 2011. "Mr. Morse was born on June 26, 1922, in Summit, N.J., and reared in Connecticut." * Eric Munoz (1947–2009), member of the New Jersey General Assembly who died in office.Keill, Liz. "Summit's GOP, Democrats present candidates for June's Primary ballot", Independent Press, April 6, 2009. Accessed February 18, 2011. "'It's a difficult night tonight,' Mr. Lark said, referring to the death of longtime Summit resident and state assemblyman Eric Munoz." * Nancy Munoz (born 1954), member of the New Jersey General Assembly who took office following her husband's death.Keill, Liz. "Nancy Munoz", Independent Press, April 6, 2009. Accessed February 18, 2011. "With the death of her husband Eric Munoz, Summit resident Nancy Munoz said she was asked if she would be willing to consider filing for his Assembly seat." * Heidi Neumark (born 1954), pastor and spiritual writer.Neumark, Heidi. [https://books.google.com/books?id=vDFqBvrEJFoC&pg=PA116 Breathing Space: A Spiritual Journey in the South Bronx], p. 116, Beacon Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8070-7257-5. Accessed February 20, 2011. * Thomas E. O'Shea (1895–1918), United States Army corporal awarded the Medal of Honor posthumously for his actions during World War I.Staff. "78 WIN AMERICA'S HIGHEST WAR HONOR; One for Every 15,400 Soldiers in Battle Gets Congressional Medal. 12 IN THIRTIETH DIVISION Southern Guard Organization Tops List--New York Leads Among States.", The New York Times, August 13, 1919. Accessed February 18, 2011. * Margareta Pâslaru (born 1943), Romanian singer.Staff. "Extension of Remarks - June 21, 2001", Congressional Record, United States Government Printing Office, 2001, p. 11492. Accessed February 17, 2011. * Stephen Paulus (1949–2014), composer.McLellan, Joseph. "On Center Stage: The Neoromantics", The Washington Post, October 29, 2008. Accessed January 14, 2015. "Coincidentally or not, all four of this year's finalists were born on the East Coast, though Stephen Paulus (represented by his Violin Concerto) has spent his career in Minneapolis. Paulus is one of the three Friedheim finalists born in the New York area — Summit, N.J." * Christopher Porrino, lawyer who became Acting New Jersey Attorney General in June 2016.Rybolt, Barbara. "Summit man, Gov. Christie's new chief counsel, is quiet on Bridgegate", Independent Press, January 13, 2014. Accessed June 18, 2016. "Today, Jan. 13, Summit resident Christopher Porrino, 47, started his first day as chief counsel for Gov. Chris Christie.... The father of two boys ages 12 and 14, he and his wife Christina Shenoudamoved to Summit when they got married in 1997 and have been here ever since." * Joe Porter (born 1985), professional football player.Joe Porter, National Football League. Accessed February 19, 2011. * Monroe Jackson Rathbone II (1900-1976), chemical engineer and businessman who was the chairman, president, and CEO of Standard Oil of New Jersey.Carmical, J.H. "JERSEY STANDARD FILLS TOP POSTS; Two Executives Promoted -- Rathbone Is Retiring", The New York Times, February 16, 1965. Accessed March 15, 2016. "Mr. Rathbone said he would continue to live in Summit, N. J., but also expected to spend more of his time at his country home near Baton Rouge." * Dennis Ritchie (1941–2011), creator of the C programming language and co-inventor of the UNIX operating system.Lohr, Steve. "Dennis Ritchie, Trailblazer in Digital Era, Dies at 70", The New York Times, October 14, 2011. Accessed October 17, 2011. "Dennis MacAlistair Ritchie was born on Sept. 9, 1941, in Bronxville, N.Y. His father, Alistair, was an engineer at Bell Labs, and his mother, Jean McGee Ritchie, was a homemaker. When he was a child, the family moved to Summit, N.J., where Mr. Ritchie grew up and attended high school." * Bill Robinson (born 1929), jazz singer.Stewart, Zan. "Bill Robinson stays young by singing jazz", The Star-Ledger, July 23, 2009. Accessed August 6, 2014. "Robinson, a native of Parkersburg, W. Va., who has lived in Summit since 1955, turned 80 in February but seems no older than 60. * David D. Rudolph (born 1949), member of the Maryland House of Delegates.David B. Rudolph, Maryland House of Delegates. Accessed February 19, 2011. * George Erik Rupp (born 1942), former President of Rice University and Columbia University, who has headed the International Rescue Committee since 2002.Kleinfeld, N. R. "Man in the News; Theologian as Educator: George Erik Rupp", The New York Times, February 2, 1993. Accessed February 20, 2011. "George Erik Rupp was born in Summit, N.J., on Sept. 22, 1942, and grew up in Springfield, N.J." * Rex Ryan (born 1962), head coach of the Buffalo Bills.Cannizzaro, Mark. "NFL may not point a 'finger' at Rex", New York Post, February 2, 2010. Accessed February 17, 2011. "After causing a stir in Miami over the weekend, Jets coach Rex Ryan arrived at his home in Summit, N.J., yesterday." * Eli Sagan (1927–2015), clothing manufacturer, author, George McGovern campaign staffer, and member of Richard Nixon's Enemies List.Levin, Jay. "Eli Sagan, 87, proud Nixon 'enemy'", The Record (Bergen County), January 9, 2015. Accessed January 18, 2015. "Eli Sagan, a Summit native, studied economics at Harvard and immediately went to work for the New York Girl Coat Co., which had manufacturing operations in New Jersey and supplied clothing to department stores." * Craig Schiffer (born 1956), former Chief Executive Officer of the Americas of Dresdner Kleinwort.Craig Schiffer Political Campaign Contributions 2004 Election Cycle, Campaign Money Watch. Accessed February 18, 2011. * Herb Schmidt, soccer and lacrosse coach at Penn State University.Staff. "Associate AD Herb Schmidt To Retire After Distinguished Career at Penn State", Penn State Athletics, November 17, 2006. Accessed February 18, 2011. "A native of Summit, N.J., Schmidt came to Penn State after graduating in 1962 from Rutgers University, where he became the school's first two-time soccer All-American." * James Sie (born 1962), voice actor.Willis, John; Hodges, Ben; and Lynch, Tom. [https://books.google.com/books?id=0dj_6Sgk_cAC&pg=PA246 Theatre World], p. 246. Hal Leonard Corporation, 2004. ISBN 1-55783-521-7. Accessed February 20, 2011. * Scott Smith (born 1965), author of the novel A Simple Plan and the script of the film of the same name.Prince, Tom. "Brief Lives: Making a Killing", New York (magazine), August 30, 1993, p. 48. Accessed February 20, 2011. * Meryl Streep (born 1949), actress, winner of three Academy Awards, 19-time Oscar nominee.Meryl Streep Biography, The New York Times. Accessed November 30, 2006. * Tom Terrell (1950–2007), music journalist.Schudel, Matt. "Tom Terrell, 57; Journalist Was Music Industry Fixture, Scholar", The Washington Post, December 6, 2007. Accessed February 19, 2011. "Thomas Gerald Terrell was born July 16, 1950, in Summit, N.J., and developed an early interest in music because of his father, an amateur singer." * James Valenti (born 1977), operatic tenor.Reich, Ronni. "NJ tenor James Valenti sings at the Richard Tucker Gala", The Star-Ledger, November 15, 2010. Accessed February 18, 2011. "Originally from Summit, Valenti grew up primarily in Clinton. (He now lives in Palm Beach, Fla.)" * Arthur K. Watson (1919–1974), IBM executive and United States Ambassador to France.Staff. "Arthur K. Watson", The New York Times, March 14, 1972. Accessed February 19, 2011. "Arthur Kittredge Watson, the younger son of Thomas J. Watson, was born in Summit, N.J., on April 23, 1919." * Gerard Way (born 1977), lead singer of the band My Chemical Romance. * Michael (Mikey) Way (born 1980), bassist for the band My Chemical Romance and younger brother to lead singer Gerard Way. * Kai Wehmeier (born 1968), logician and philosopher at the University of California, Irvine."Kai Wehmeier's Homepage" * Meredith Whitney (born 1969), award-winning stock analyst who predicted the 2007–2008 banking crisis. * Worthington Whittredge (1820–1910), landscape artist and important member of the Hudson River School.Wilson, Martha G. "New Jersey Guide; STATE OPERA OPENER", The New York Times, January 24, 1982. Accessed February 18, 2011. "Whittredge, who was born in Ohio in 1820, was a self-taught painter who came under the influence of the Hudson River School. In 1849, he traveled to Europe, where he studied and painted for 10 years. He moved to Summit in 1880, and lived there until his death in 1910." * Robert R. Williams (1886–1965), chemist who was the first to synthesize thiamine.Staff. "ELIZABETH HOWELL ENGAGED TO MARRY; Ex-Student at Hewlett School to Be Bride of Fergus Reid Buckley, Who Is at Yale Abrams--Rubin Williams--Wiederspahn", The New York Times, January 20, 1951. Accessed February 19, 2011. * Willie Wilson (born 1955), retired professional baseball player who won the AL batting title and who was a two-time All-Star for the Kansas City Royals.Rosen, Byron. "Royal Rookie Will o' Wisp To Claiborne", The Washington Post, May 3, 1978, Accessed January 14, 2015. "NFL draft day found Willie Wilson in New York with baseball's K.C. Royals, and the Associated Press remarked that if the erstwhile Summit, N.J., prep football flash had gone on to play with Maryland after signing a letter of intent, he might have gotten rich as a No. 1 pro football draft pick." * Nick Wyman (born 1950), actor and president of Actors' Equity Association.Brown, Nell Porter. "Leading Man; A Broadway actor on the 'true spark of theater'", Harvard Magazine, May–June 2013. Accessed August 6, 2014. "Raised in affluent Summit, New Jersey, where his father was a carpet-company executive, Wyman went to Harvard 'because Yale didn't pay me enough,' he quips." Points of interest * Watchung Reservation - Borders Summit to the south * Downtown Summit has a variety of restaurants of different cuisines. References External links General * Official City of Summit Website * Suburban Chamber of Commerce (includes Summit) * Summit Historical Society * HomeTowne Television, local cable TV provider, who is located in Summit, for Summit and surrounding municipalities * Summit, New Jersey, at City-Data Youth sports * Summit Soccer Club, a nonprofit youth soccer program * Summit Lacrosse Club Category:Summit, New Jersey Category:1869 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Union County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act (council–manager) Category:Settlements established in 1869